


Sandy Family One Shots

by thatjutsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, sand siblings - Freeform, sand sibs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatjutsu/pseuds/thatjutsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will be a series of one shots revolving around my beloved Sand babies and their domestic lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandy Family One Shots

Every Saturday Temari had the afternoon off and she would use it to clean the apartment that she and her two younger brothers shared. Her room was always clean and organized as was the youngest brother’s, Gaara. The middle sibling however, Kankuro, hated cleaning and he avoided it whenever possible. This caused Temari a lot of headaches on Saturday afternoons.

She glanced in Kankuro’s room and sighed. Piles or dirty clothes littered the floor. His blankets strewn across his bed. She walked in with an empty basket on her hip picking up plies of clothes at a time. _How has he not ran out of clean clothes?_ She wondered to herself noticing the basket was already full and there were still several piles of clothes on the ground. She rolled her eyes before leaving the room to grab another basket.

This time when she walked in the room she stepped on a small screw. The blonde screamed a string of curses at her brother who wouldn’t be back from his mission until this evening. She hopped around on one foot until she bumped into a wall and paused swearing long enough to pull the screw out. Temari hurled it towards the alcove where Kankuro worked on his puppets. She could see the spot on her foot where the screw had stuck to her foot but it didn’t bleed. She stomped to the empty basket and began throwing the last of the piles into it. She carried the two baskets stacked on top of each other out of the room.

She was back in his room after starting the first load of his laundry. It looked better but still very messy. She lifted the sheets and shook them so they spread neatly across the bed. Once they settled she caught an odd smell and questioned the last time they had been washed. Temari pulled them off to wash them just to be safe. “I don’t even want to know,” she muttered carrying them to put with the rest of the laundry.

She came back to his room with a vacuum. As soon as it turned on she grimaced hearing it pick up an obnoxious amount of dirt off his floor. She tuned out the sound and vacuumed around his bed and into the alcove. She looked at the walls and saw the puppets that he was working on hanging on hooks their blank eyes staring at her. She always hated the way most of them looked but it was good for battle. She finished vacuuming his room and continued into the hallway eventually finishing the rest of the house.

Temari did other chores around the house in between folding loads of Kankuro’s laundry. Gaara came in from the Kazekage office just as she had finished putting the last of Kankuro’s clean folded clothes on his bed. Once he had put his things away he started making dinner. Temari only cooked once a month to see if she had gotten any better at cooking, usually she hadn’t. Temari and Gaara ate dinner quietly talking about the new growth on Gaara’s favorite cacti. They cleaned up the kitchen and went to their rooms.

Temari had just laid down to sleep when she heard Kankuro yell. “WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?”

 She groaned sitting up before going to see why he was angry. She walked into the hall eyes squinting at the light, “What’s wrong?”

“Did you do something to my room?”

“I cleaned it,” she yawned.

He walked to his bed and began placing stacks of clean laundry on the floor. Once cleared he went to his puppet alcove and looked around. His eyes went wide and he got down on his hands and knees feeling around. “Where are the parts to my puppets?”

“What are you talking about?”

“There were parts on this desk, screws, springs, stuff like that”

“I vacuumed so they’re probably in the bag.”

“YOU DID WHAT? Do you have any idea the damage that could be done to some of those components?”

“Well then you should have cleaned your room”

“UGH,” he stormed past her to get the vacuum and tore it open looking for the tiny mechanical pieces to the puppets he was working on. She stood there and watched him sift through the dirt from the entire apartment.

“Clean that up when you’re finished,” she turned back towards her room. He groaned and continued to separate the small pieces from the rest of the dirt.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was for Alex Ybee and her love of the Sandy Fam.


End file.
